


Fault

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lorne/Bates - smut, anything, no really. Rating for non-con, violence. sex, adult situations, and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

“You fucked up.”

It was all Evan heard before he felt the fist connect with his already-bruised body. He stumbled back, automatically bringing his hand to his ribcage to check for injuries, and saw Sergeant Bates standing in front of him.

“You _fucked up_,” Bates said again, advancing towards him. “And because you did, three Marines and a scientist are _dead_.”

Evan snarled at the man, who was still slowly walking towards him. “You think I don’t know that?”

“I’m not sure you’re aware of it, no,” Bates answered, voice calm for a man whose eyes were seething. He drew back his fist again and lashed out, but Evan ducked.

Bates growled and Evan doubled, gasping, as he felt the man’s other fist bury into his stomach. He felt an elbow in his back and dropped.

“Pathetic,” Bates sneered above him. “How the fuck did you get promoted to Major? You can’t even defend yourself; why the fuck would you be put in charge of other people?”

“Fuck you,” Evan gasped, lashing out and grabbing Bates by the legs. He twisted and kicked out, and Bates fell on top of him. Both men scrambled away from each other. Evan worked to get himself kneeling, no small feat considering how hard Bates had sucker-punched him. Bates smirked as he dragged himself up; he had risen back to his feet and was now standing in front of Evan, who was still on his knees.

“Maybe that’s how you got your job,” Bates remarked maliciously. “Sucked your way up the food chain until you got what you wanted. It would explain why Sheppard’s so fucking fond of you. Or is it that he’s fond of fucking you?”

Evan felt the rage building almost idly, like it was happening outside his own body. He stayed on his knees and glared upwards. He was pretty sure he’d bruised a rib, if not worse; the punch had landed directly on a wound he’d received trying to save the men whose deaths Bates was now blaming him for. “Fuck. You,” he spat again.

“Maybe,” Bates said thoughtfully. “More likely to be the other way around, though.”

Evan leaned backwards, realizing that Bates was serious as he fumbled with his belt buckle. He pushed up from the floor but Bates had read those mission reports, knew exactly where he was injured, and punched him twice in the rib that was, Evan now recognized, cracked. He fell back down with a gasp and tried to think past the pain. He couldn’t fight Bates off; the man had pretty much incapacitated him with a few well-aimed shots. He’d taken his radio off before he left his quarters, not wanting to be disturbed during his run. And, since he was running to escape the sympathetic glances he was getting from the rest of the expedition, he was in an area of the city that was pretty much deserted.

The thought flashed through his head, and before he could censor it, Evan blurted it out. “You tracked me down.”

“Damn right I tracked you down,” Bates agreed, and he was unbuttoning the front of his BDUs. Evan shifted away from him again; Bates reached out for his head, but Evan turned and fell flat against the floor just as the other man’s hand went by his head. He twisted and brought his feet up, kicking out with all his might, but Bates had sidestepped and his feet met only air.

“Three Marines and a scientist die on your watch, and everyone around here wants to give you some sort of fucking _medal_ just because you didn’t die with them.” Bates was squatting next to him now, the front of his pants completely open, and Evan could see the material inside straining.

“I did everything I could,” Evan hissed out as Bates’ hand pushed into one of the wounds on his chest. He could feel the edges of the wound begin to tear as Bates pressed hard against it and twisted. “I almost _did_ die with them.”

“Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades,” Bates taunted. “As I heard it, you were all out of grenades today, Major.”

“You’ve lost men,” Evan threw out, trying to buy some time. “Didn’t see anyone trying to rape you.”

Bates laughed, the sound low and intense. “Guess nobody lost their best friend when I fucked up.”

Evan’s mind clicked to a memory of Bates sparring with Martens, one of the dead Marines, of them eating together, of the two walking down the hall, laughing. “People die out here,” he ground out. “Shit happens.”

“You fucked up,” Bates repeated, and in one motion he stood and yanked Evan’s head up by the hair. “And now you have to deal with the consequences.”

Evan’s eyes widened as Bates shoved down his boxers. He ignored the pain from pulled hair as he brought his hands up and shoved at Bates, fighting with every ounce of strength he had in him. “No. _No_.”

Bates raised a foot and kicked him squarely in the chest. Evan couldn’t fall over – Bates’ hand was still in his hair – but his vision swam for a moment. “Oh, I think this is the least you can do for me,” Bates said, and Evan felt the press of the man’s cock on his lips. “If you bite me, I’ll shoot you.”

Evan heard the click of Bates’ weapon just as the man’s hips surged forward, and Evan found himself gagging over the length in his mouth. He struggled weakly, but Bates had him pressed against the wall, and his knee dug squarely into a wound on Evan’s chest. Bates’ hand yanked his head up roughly, and Evan could see the man grinning down at him, looking insane.

“Fuck, Major. You really did sleep your way up the chain of command, didn’t you? You take it like a pro.”

Evan shoved against his legs, but Bates leaned further into him, grunting and gasping as he pumped his hips. It wasn’t long before he gave a low moan and thrust deep, and Evan was suddenly choking as the man came. Bates staggered back, still training his gun on Evan, and Evan leaned over and retched. His arms shuddered under him, and he stared at the ground for a minute, trying to gain some composure. When he looked back up, Bates had tucked himself back in and straightened his uniform. He walked forward again until he was close enough for Evan to touch and crouched down.

“You’re pathetic,” Bates said in his face. “You let those men die out there and you let me fuck your face in here. You’re disgusting, and you’re not fit for command.”

Evan looked him in the eyes and replied, his voice hoarse. “I didn’t let you do anything.”

Bates stood up and laughed again, that same low, nasty sound. “You keep telling yourself that, Major.” Evan closed his eyes as Bates stepped back, then opened them when he heard the sound of something falling over.

Bates was lying on the ground in front of him, crumpled. Evan could only stare as someone else entered the room and leaned over Bates, checking his pulse. Evan realized that he’d missed the sound of a stunner. He continued to stare at Bates, lying on the ground, until he realized that someone was gently shaking his shoulder. He looked up into Sheppard’s face.

“Lorne,” the other man was saying, and Evan had to blink a few times before he could focus. “You with me?”

“Sheppard,” he gasped out.

“Chuck saw Bates go after you,” Sheppard said grimly. “He radioed me, let me know where you ended up. I assume I’m a little late.”

Evan closed his eyes and laughed, the sound harsh in the room. “Yeah.”

“Did he-”

“Yeah.”

“Son of a whore.” Sheppard tapped his radio and called over it, and Evan closed his eyes, not wanting to pay attention. “Listen, can you walk?”

Evan frowned and shook his head. “Kicked me in the chest a few times,” he said. “Cracked at least one rib, maybe more, and I’m not sure I can stand al that well on my own. I was already pretty beat up.”

“I remember.” Sheppard spoke into his radio again. “Ronon’s on his way to take care of him,” he spat, looking at Bates. “And Carson’s on his way up, too.”

“Sheppard,” Evan said quietly, leaning his head against the wall behind him, eyes closed again. “I fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Sheppard said.

“Three Marines and a scientist.”

“I know.”

“I fucked up,” Evan repeated, opening his eyes. “It’s my fault.”

Sheppard hesitated, glancing at Bates before squatting down in front of Evan. “Lorne, you made a bad decision. Everyone does it. Fuck, I do it on a pretty regular basis. Yeah, shit happens and yeah, you’re gonna feel guilty, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was.”

“You shoot them?” Evan looked at Sheppard. “Because I’m pretty sure you didn’t. I’m pretty sure it was the angry natives’ fault.”

Evan didn’t want to argue. He could blame himself well enough without Sheppard’s blessing to do so. Sheppard, however, was glaring over his shoulder again at Bates’ still form.

“Look, Lorne,” he said. “I don’t know what he said to you, and I’m not going to ask – if you want to tell me, you can do it on your own. But this was not your fault.” He enunciated every word clearly. “You made a mistake, but the fact that you’ve gotten all the way to Major pretty much proves that your good decisions outweigh the bad ones. You’re gonna fuck up, but you can get up afterwards, move on.”

Evan thought the words over as the others came into the room._ Get up. Move on_. He spared a glance at Bates as Ronon dragged his body up and none-too-gently slung him over a shoulder and left the room.

_Get up. Move on._ Yeah, Evan decided. He could try that.


End file.
